Destiny
by PrinceVegetasLover
Summary: Everyone who has a heart wishes it had happened  Bardock surviving. Instead of dieing by Freiza's Death ball, he goes in to a coma, to be found by the peaceful race, the Neamians. Fifteen years later he awakens, and our story starts from that faithful day
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, but I DO own KiKi and the Neamians! Ask if you wanna use em'.

_**Chapter One: The Awakening**_

"Ughh…what…huh? What the hell happened? W-where am I?" a deep and scratchy voice questioned some-what frantically to an empty room. He sat up slowly, feeling his joints stretch and hearing them crackling, as if he hadn't done the simple task in years. He struggled to look about, but for the most part everything was blurry for a moment, as if he had not done that in years either. After rubbing his eyes and blinking a few times, he clearly saw his surroundings; he was in a small white room, consisting of only a few chairs, a bedside table with a dimmed lamp, and the bed he was laying on. He was also hooked up to various beeping hospital equipment, and had tons more scars and dried gashes that he couldn't even hope to remember.

Before he could even start to even try and comprehend anything, a beaming, beautiful, blue-skinned, no-nosed woman burst into the room. A wild sea green mane trailed behind her, and she had a ghost's tail instead of feet; her clothes made the man accurately guess she was a nurse.

"OH MY KAMI!!!!! I can't believe you're actually finally awake!!!!! You've been out for a _looooooooooooooooooooooooooong _time!" She exclaimed in a soft, soothing voice. But, this guy didn't have romance on his mind. He had other things to worry about,

"What do you mean 'out for a long time'? Where the hell am I?!" She giggled,

"Of course you wouldn't know anything, silly! You've been in a coma for fifteen whole years! …Oh, by the way, what's your name, Saiyan?"

"WHAT'D YOU JUST CALL ME?!?!?!?!" He screamed, getting pissed (A/N – he only gets mad because it reminds him of the way Frieza said it in the threatening, taunting and evil tone),

"…S-Saiyan…that's what y-you are…r-right?" she rambled, getting frightened because of his outburst. Calming down, he "apologized",

"Oh…sorry. My name is Bardock. Now, tell me, WHERE THE HELL AM I, AND," Bardock started to yell in rage, until he saw the nurse's terrified expression, "and what do you mean I've been in a coma for fifteen years? Aren't I dead?" She regained her cheerful expression, and giggled again,

"No way, silly! Since our planet is only a few kilometers away from where Planet Vegeta was, we were able to feel the shockwaves of it when it exploded. We immediately got our rescue teams together and went to search for any survivors. There was no one left, except you and a battered red rag! We picked it up in case it was important; either way, it was found right next to you, so it must have been something of value! Anyway, you've been in a coma ever since!" Despite the important things she said, only one thing clicked in his mind,

"A battered red rag? Where is it?!?!?!" he exclaimed frantically, but in excitement. She thought for a second, and explained,

"I believe we put it in that table by your bed." Bardock thrust himself of the bed, and pulled the drawer right out of its placement. He retrieved the dusty old rag, and let the drawer drop as he blew the dust off. The nurse watched in confusion as he carefully and nimbly wrapped and tied the thing around his forehead.

"What is that? Is it sentimental?" She asked as she floated by him and examined it. As she looked closely, She now realized that it was not dyed red, but stained with blood; there no white spots to be seen, and although most was the common deep blood red, small bits of it were brownish and pinkish.

"Yes, very much actually. It had belonged to my Best Friend, Toma, before he was killed by Frieza's men!" He snarled out the last part, swearing mentally that he would die by Saiyan hands, no matter what the cost.

"Wow, I'm sorry about your friend, Bardock! But…who is this Frieza?" Alas, Bardock was not listening anymore. He had a blank expression on his face, and his pupils were gone.

'Huh? Wha? What is that? I, I think I see me, traveling in space! I think…yes! I'm going to E-arth! (A/N – remember how the people who sent Goku to Earth were pronouncing it wrong?) To see my son…I believe he would be fifteen soon. But I get to see my son! At last, Kakarot!!!!!!'

"…Hello? Bardock? Are you okay? Are you going into another coma?" the nurse asked as she waved her hand in front of his still unconscious-looking face. Suddenly, his pupils came back, and he lost the blank look as he started to sweat and pant dramatically.

"Hey! Bardock?!?!" She exclaimed frantically while quickly going to the bathroom and attaining a cold towel and placing it against his forehead. He lightly swat her hand away, and tried to gain control of his breathing. Once he had at least gained the ability to speak, he gasped out,

"I, I had a vision!" and with that, he moved her out of the way, and headed for the door.

"Wait!" the nurse called as she floated over to the door, "What do you mean, 'vision'? Since when could Saiyans see the future? I thought only the Kanasains of planet Kanasaa could do that." He didn't turn around as he answered,

"True, but after my crew and I purged their planet, a lone survivor gave me the damn power." Then he walked out. The nurse followed him, until they were somewhere outside the entrance of the hospital.

"Why the hell are people staring at me?" Bardock questioned. He looked down at the hospital clothing- they weren't all that bad, just a blue shirt and white boxer shorts. So obviously, it wasn't the clothes that were eyecandy. The nurse giggled once again,

"Oh, it's just that you've been the biggest news on Neami (the name of the planet) ever since you were found! And now that you're up and walking, it's kinda mind boggling! Plus, no one has ever seen a live Saiyan before."

There was silence between the two for a few moments, until Bardock ordered,

"Look, woman, you will take me to attain some more appealing clothing! Is there any armor available on this planet?" She thought for a second, and then explained,

"Well, when we found you, our army's armor wasn't very strong, so we used the design for our soldiers. I'm sure we could get a suit custom made for you!" Bardock nodded,

"Fine, then. By the way, what is your name, woman?" he barked while following her off the hospital premises. She giggled,

"Oh yeah, heehee, my name's KiKi!" Bardock nodded once again, and followed KiKi into a beautiful and nature-filled city.

_**End Of Chapter One**_

Wow, that chapter was shorter than I thought! Don't worry, things will get more interesting, and the chapters will get longer as time goes on. As for my other story, Gunner and Goku, I will only continue if I gat more reviews. So, check that one out if you can, and review this one too!!!!

Vegeta's mate and lover for life, VeggieLuva101


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, but I DO own KiKi and the Neamians! Ask if you wanna use em'.

_**Chapter Two: And So the Journey Begins**_

"Oh my Kami! He really _IS_ awake!" an elderly woman exclaimed in shock.

"Yes, mom, he just woke up this morning!" KiKi explained.

"Wow, I can't believe you've been in a coma all of this time, and haven't even aged a bit!" the elderly woman marveled. Bardock sighed in annoyance,

"Yes, yes, I'm only thirty-five! It isn't like I'm an old man or anything! Now, can we please just get me some armor?!"

"Wow, I'm thirty-three! That's pretty close!" KiKi exclaimed. (A/N – just like Saiyans, the Neamians do not age quickly.)

"What about the armor?" KiKi's mother asked, ignoring her daughter's usual random cheerful explanations.

"Oh, that's right, I forgot to ask! Mom, do you still have the diagrams for the Saiyan armor?" She thought for a moment, and then went into another room. A minute or two later, she emerged, holding a faded and yellowed rolled up piece of paper.

"Yes, I still have it. Why, do you need me to make a suit for him?" Bardock nodded impatiently, and KiKi said,

"Yep! Oh, and by the way, his name is Bardock!"

"You know, I could have told her that myself! I'm not incapable of speaking!" She stuck her tongue out like a child and pouted,

"Well, Mr. Grumpy Gus! I was just trying to help! And, uh…TAKE A SHOWER!" she yelled before following her mother out to watch her progress.

Even though his cheeks now resembled a tomato, Bardock sniffed himself. He cringed at the terrible stench, and accurately assumed that the last time he was bathed was when he first entered the hospital after the explosion.

Grunting, he went into a very Vegeta-like posture, and stormed off to find a bathroom.

"So, mom, how do you already know his sizes?" KiKi questioned while surfing through the T.V. channels mindlessly.

"Well," she answered while putting down her equipment to crack her knuckles,

"I still remember his sizes from fifteen years ago, and since he was in a coma, and because he was bound to stop growing in height when he was eighteen or twenty, the sizes wouldn't have changed.

"Oh," KiKi answered, barley listening due to the fact she had found a suitable show.

Suddenly, the loud sound of gushing water erupted from somewhere upstairs,

"Heh, I guess Bardock took my advice to take a shower!" KiKi snickered.

"Hmm, you're almost done…right?" KiKi asked with the impatience of a Saiyan. Her mother nodded,

"Yes, I'm almost done. I had to make so many of these for the army, it only takes about an hour to do now.

"…Kay," KiKi answered simply.

oo

"You better be done with my armor! I'm getting very impatient!" Bardock yelled from the doorway ten minutes later, fully clean and bathed, startling the two women.

"You know, you don't have to yell at us and boss us around…" KiKi said under her breath. Alas, with those Saiyan ears of his, Bardock heard it loud and clear,

"No, I have to. Or else, how would I be sure you do it?" he smirked, "Don't worry though; I'll be out of your hair once the armor is done." KiKi got confused,

"What do you mean? Where are you going to go?"

"I'm going to E-arth, to find my son," he said calmly.

"YOU HAVE A SON?!" KiKi shouted, obviously surprised. Her mother wasn't surprised, and just ignored the two, so KiKi continued,

"Well, if you need to find your son on this E-arth place, you obviously need a ship, and someone to accompany you, so, I'm your girl for the job!" Bardock was taken aback at her offer, and said under his breath,

"Thank Kami I didn't have to ask…" KiKi snickered,

"Heh heh, I heard you Bardock! Saiyans aren't the only ones with good hearing!" Bardock's cheeks were yet again stained red, and he barked,

"Then where in hell can we find a ship?" She answered,

"Tomorrow, we can go to the ship lot. It has all kinds of ships, each made for different types of travel. We can leave tomorrow, right?" Bardock grumbled,

"Yes, yes, fine! All I know is that I need to find my son as soon as possible!" And with that, he went to the couch and sat back to think.

Minutes later, KiKi's mother called out,

"Bardock, come here and get your armor, it's finished!" Bardock thrust himself off of the couch, and snatched the armor from the wrinkled hand. Without saying a word, he proceeded to take his shirt off. Once his scarred chest was exposed, he went for his boxers, ignoring KiKi's mother's flailing arms. She turned away in embarrassment as he pulled them off and was completely naked. Finally, he had pulled the spandex completely on, and the armor over it as well. (A/N – this isn't his original design, this is supposed to be the one Vegeta always wears after the Namek Saga. Just pretend he had this one in the first place .)

"What the hell's wrong with you, woman?" he questioned once he saw her turned in the other direction with her hands over her eyes, blushing furiously. She rambled,

"Uh…um…urm…a-are you ch-changed y-yet…?" Bardock growled in annoyance,

"Yes! Kami, what is wrong with you?!" She turned back around and smiled,

"Why, it looks wonderful on you, Bardock!" He growled again, and stormed back to the couch for more thinking.

"Women…" he mumbled, just softly enough for her not to hear.

oo

"So, Bardock, what do you want for dinner?" KiKi questioned a few hours later once she had finished packing.

"Well, what do you have on this planet that's edible?" She giggled,

"Heh, I'm the best chef around! I can make anything and everything!"

"Surprise me. As long as it's edible, I'll eat anything!" Almost as if on que, a large roar and minor earthquake erupted from Bardock. His cheeks went red for the third time that day, and KiKi giggled,

"WOW! You really ARE hungry! I'll make everything I have!"

"Oh, where'd you get that idea?" He snapped, his words just dripping with sarcasm. KiKi decided to ignore the comment, and went on gathering ingredients while Bardock leaned back in his chair. By the expression on his face, you could tell he was thinking about something important – namely his son,

'Kakarot, that girl had better be treating you right! Damnit, it she does anything to make you unhappy, I'll kill her!' Bardock stayed in these fatherly thoughts for the next forty-five or so minutes, thinking about Goku, or anything related to him, until KiKi tapped him on the shoulder,

"Hey! Neami to Bardock! Are you okay?" Thoughts leaving his head almost immediately, he didn't saw a word as he attacked the feast before him like a starving lion on the hunt. KiKi cracked up laughing,

"Wow! I didn't know Saiyans ate this much! I guess I'll have to make the rest of it!" then she went back into the kitchen. Bardock grunted in response, and went on to a third turkey, and a fourth bowl of ramen.

oo

"BARDOCK! WAKE UP!! IT'S TIME TO GO!!!!!" KiKi shouted from the doorway the next morning at 7am. Bardock got startled from his sleep, and fell off the couch.

"…Oh…sorry, Bardock," She said sympathetically. Bardock sat up and rubbed his sore head where a large bump was forming. He turned and gave her a nasty glare, but decided not to say anything about it. Standing up, he brushed off his armor and questioned,

"Shouldn't we have breakfast first?" Once again, his stomach proved his words as it rumbled, screaming for something to fill it. KiKi exclaimed,

"Of course, silly! We can't go into space on an empty stomach, now can we? I just don't feel like cooking anything, so we're going out to eat before we get the spaceship. I have just enough money to gat the fastest, most hospitable ship on the market!" Bardock nodded, and the two headed out to her aircar (yes, this planet has aircars too)

oo

"Hello, like, what would you two like, fine people, like today?" A young and bubbly waitress asked, her voice jut screaming she's a Valley Forge girl.

"I'll have a diet razzberry mountain fizz cola, pancakes, and squid sashimi with blueberry jam!" (Don't ask…it's a weird planet…) KiKi said, enthusiastically, evidently hungry.

"Like, Alrighty then. Sir, like, what would please your interests?" Bardock barley heard a word she said, because he was deep in thought about Goku again. Alas, he heard enough, and said practically under his breath,

"Everything on the menu…" The waitress's eyes went wide, and KiKi calmly explained,

"Yeah, if he ordered all of that, how much would it be along with my order?" The waitress stuttered,

"Uh…um…th-that would be…l-like…257 starpieces!!!!!!" (Neamian currency) KiKi's jaw hit the floor, so Bardock accurately assumed that was a lot of money.

"You know, I still have about 150 veggians (that's my pathetic excuse for the name of the Saiyan currency ') KiKi gasped,

"Really?! That's about 1000 starpieces!!!" Bardock smirked, and retrieved a few sapphire and ruby coins from under his armor, and handed them to the dumbfound waitress,

"Well then, I guess then it would only be proper for me to pay for the meal and the ship!" KiKi blushed a little, but giggled to cover it while the waitress floated away in shock. KiKi then gave Bardock a warm smile,

"Thank you, Bardock. That was really sweet." He growled,

"I'm a Saiyan! I don't do _sweet_! It's just proper etiquette for the man to pay, and help the woman out!" KiKi uncharacteristically smirked,

"Oh? And since when did the Saiyans obey the laws of etiquette?" Bardock scowled,

"Just because we're a warrior race does not mean we're not proper or have any manners!!" Just as they were "bickering" though, piles upon piles of food came to their table, and the talking ceased as Bardock lunged at his feast, while KiKi ate her food quietly and calmly, as if she's seen it 100 times before.

Once they were outside, KiKi and Bardock reentered the aircar, and drove off. Once they were on the road, Bardock asked,

"KiKi, does your race have the ability to change form to look like a human?" She smiled,

"Yep! We usually don't have to do it that often, but I'm sure I could do it! All I need to know is what race I'm gonna change into, and my body does the rest!"

"So no matter what, you will change exactly to look like a human just by thinking the name of the race?"

"Uh Huh! You got it!" She exclaimed before pulling into the spaceship lot. They went to the person in charge, and purchased the beast ship on the market, just as KiKi planned. Bardock then carried the ship off to an empty field with ease, and questioned KiKi,

"How long will it take us to reach E-arth? Do we have enough supplies?" She thought for a second, than explained,

"Well, with the horsepower of the ship, and the distance from here to E-arth…hrm…I'd say it'd take us about a week. It comes stocked with your basic food and kitchen supplies, along with other necessities like beds, toilets, showers, and other things. Plus, since I knew we would run out of food fairly quickly, I brought along these special pills for you! When you take one, your stomach feels full, and your body gets all the nutrients it needs for one meal!" Bardock nodded, and they entered the ship, and blasted off into the depths of space.

_**End Of Chapter Two**_

Yay! Another chapter done, and in just about a week too! Wow, I've really outdone myself this time '! Anyways, I have decided that I will in fact type up the next chapter of Gunner and Goku, despite the amount of reviews I get, thanks to the reasoning by MizuSasuke (Thank you) . But that doesn't mean I don't want reviews! I really do appreciate knowing how I'm doing by my readers! So, if you have the time, please review both of my stories! SCHOOLS OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEAHZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 0!!!!!!!

Vegeta's Mate and Lover for Life, VeggieLuva101


End file.
